Rain over me
by Pheebsik
Summary: Hermiona podczas uczty pożegnalnej na koniec roku idzie na jezioro, gdzie zastaje Severusa. Zaczyna padać deszcz. Ich spotkanie rozpoczęła całkowicie niewinna rozmowy. Fragment piosenki Pitbull - Rain Over Me feat. Marc Anthony.


Hej!

To moja pierwsza miniaturka, bo do tej pory pisałam zawsze kilkurozdziałowe fanficki.

Mam nadzieję, że będziecie wyrozumiali.

Pozdrawiam, Pheebsik

Rain over me

Nadszedł upragniony koniec roku szkolnego. Wszyscy uczniowie cieszyli się z nadchodzących wakacji. Słońce na niebie zachęcało do nowych psot, spacerów i przygód. Uczniowie podczas uczty wieczorem w Wielkiej Sali świętowali kolejny koniec roku, zadowoleni z końca egzaminów i nauki. Tylko siódmoklasiści mieli pochmurne twarze, które wyrażały tęsknotę i zrezygnowanie. To był ich ostatni rok w szkole i mimo wszystko było im szkoda tak po prostu odchodzić.

Hermiona Granger - nowa absolwentka Hogwartu zmęczona hałasem i podnieconymi szeptami postanowiła wyjść na dwór, by odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Jako jedyna zostawała na wakacje w szkole, ponieważ od przyszłego roku miała zacząć praktyki u Mistrza Eliksirów. Cudem udało jej się na nie dostać.

Gdy skierowała się na błonia zobaczyła nad jeziorem postać ubraną na czarno. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, bo dobrze wiedziała kto to był. Podeszłam bliżej i w tym samym momencie postać odwróciła się do niej, posyłając jej pełne złośliwości spojrzenie.

- Cóż, panno Granger – zaczął swoim niskim, chrapliwym głosem. – Przyjaciele zaczęli panią denerwować?

Uśmiechnęła się i podeszła jeszcze bliżej. Stanęła koło profesora z delikatnym uśmiechem. Położyła swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- Nie, po prostu ten hałas i dziewczyny z chusteczkami… - Pokiwała rozbawiona głową. – To nie dla mnie.

- Gdybyś wyjeżdżała, również płakałabyś teraz – odparł z prychnięciem.

- Wątpię. Nie jestem taka jak one…Nigdy nie byłam – odpowiedziała. Snape strząsł jej dłoń ze swojego ramiona, odwracając się do niej. Pierwsza kropla wieczornego deszczu spadła na jej policzek. Chciała ją otrzeć, jednak profesor Snape był o wiele szybszy. Otarł ją wierzchem dłoni, uśmiechając się kpiąco.

- I to ma być ten piękny, słoneczny dzień, który przepowiadała Trelawney? – zapytał drwiąco. Hermiona się uśmiechnęła.

- Spodziewałeś się czegoś innego? – odpowiedziała pytaniem, kiedy pierwsza błyskawica przecięła niebo. Uniosła głowę w górę, by poczuć krople deszczu na swojej gorącej twarzy.

- Powinniśmy wracać. Nie chcę, żebyś zachorowała.

- Póki jestem tu z tobą, nie interesuje mnie to – odparła, powoli zbliżając się do niego. Patrzył na nią w szoku, jednak ona nie przerywała. To miał być ich pierwszy pocałunek. Musiał być doskonały i żaden deszcz jej tego nie popsuje. Nawet, jeśli tylko się nasilał, przemaczając jej całą zwiewną sukienkę na ramiączkach i sweterek zarzucony na nią.

Hermiona zetknęła swoje usta z jego. On nadal zszokowany nie mógł się ruszyć. Uśmiechnęła się.

- Proszę… - wyszeptała w jego usta. – Nie rób mi tego…_  
><em>

_Girl my body don't lie__*_

Objął ją delikatnie w pasie i przysunął bliżej do siebie tak, że stykali się swoimi gorącymi ciałami. Deszcz, który padał coraz mocniej zaczął tworzyć pokaźną kałużę w miejscu, w którym stali. Ich jednak to nie obchodziło. Dla Hermiony liczył się tylko Severus, który odpowiadał na pocałunek z taką pasją, namiętnością, że nic innego nie było ważne. Ich języki idealnie współgrały ze sobą, tańcząc, walcząc o dominację, której żadna ze stron nie mogła przejąć.

_I'm outta my mind _

Dziewczynie zaczęło kręcić się w głowie, ale nie wiedziała czy to z powodu jego seksownego zapachu, który w normalnych warunkach zwalał ją z nóg, czy z braku powietrza, gdyż żadne z nich nie chciało tego przerywać. Byli w swoim świecie. Świecie bez wojen, wścibskich przyjaciół, skończonych idiotów i… Dumbledore'a. Istnieli tylko oni i deszcz, który bezlitośnie spływał po nich w dół. Hermiona pociągnęła mężczyznę za włosy, by był bliżej niej. Nadal za mało.

_Let it rain over me _

Jego zapach, jego język, jego ciało doprowadzało ją do szaleństwa. Jedna z jego rąk zaczęła wędrówkę po jej ciele, poznając je i odkrywając. Jej delikatna skóra była tak rozkoszna, że mężczyzna nie mógł powstrzymać cichego pomruku, wydobywającego się z jego gardła, co jeszcze bardziej podnieciło dziewczynę. Musiała w końcu zaczerpnąć powietrza, więc zaczęła powoli ssać jego dolną wargę. Mruknął z zadowoleniem, gdy odpięła jego surdut i z jego drobną pomocą zrzuciła go na mokrą, błotnistą ziemię. Ale to było dla niej za mało. Odrywając się od jego ust, za co zyskała zirytowane warknięcie, włożyła ręce pod jego czarną koszulę i zaczęła wodzić dłońmi po jego torsie.

_I'm rising so high out of my mind_

W końcu nie wytrzymując, odpięła guziki i pozbawiła go jego ostatniego górnego ubioru. Severus zbliżył usta do jej obojczyka i chuchnął chłodnym powietrzem na jej rozgrzane ciało, a potem zaczął składać drobne pocałunki, kierując się w górę. Przygryzając skórę na jej szyi i natychmiast kojąc ją pocałunkami, zrzucił z niej sweterek. Warknął z przyjemności, gdy przygryzła płatek jego ucha. Nie obchodziło go nawet, że jest do połowy rozebrany, a uczniowie zaraz zaczną wylewać się z zamku wraz z nauczycielami.

Bo istniała tylko ona i jej rozkoszne, miękkie ciało…

_…and let it rain over me. _

*******Rain Over Me feat. Marc Anthony**


End file.
